


Control

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Jason Todd imagine, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: A simple mission goes sideways when you and Jason have an unexpected run in with Klarion.There are three different endings to this!





	1. Fight Control

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my imagines are posted on nightwingdiva.tumblr.com, so if you like this, there's more to see there
> 
> There will be death, blood, and sadness for two of the endings

Moonlight streams through the boarded up windows of the abandoned warehouse you and Jason had been sent to investigate. It seemed that there was some suspicious energy emanating from the location, and even though nothing bad had come from it, the two of you had decided to check it out just in case. Besides. It’d been a slow week anyway.

Starting at the edge of the room, you investigate every inch of space for a source of the energy. There aren’t any false walls or trap doors. After cracking open a few crates, you decide there isn’t anything of concern. From the other side of the room you see that Jason has come to the same conclusion. You meet back up in the center to discuss your next course of action.

“I found nothing. How about you?” you put your hands on your hips and look up at Jason’s red helmet.

“I got nothing.” Jason puts his guns back in their holsters. “But something about this is bothering me. I just can’t place my finger on it.”

“Well, we can figure that out when we get back to the cave.” You rub your arms as if fighting off a chill, even though the air is warm. “Let’s go. This place is starting to give me the creeps.”

Jason nods in agreement. You both start walking toward the door. Just before you get to the door, Jason grabs your shoulder and pulls you back.

“Watch out!” He points to a trip line on the floor. You swear the wire wasn’t there when you checked the area earlier.

An echoing laughter bounces off the walls and meets your ears, sending a shiver up your spine.

“Klarion,” Jason mutters in your ear. It certainly explains the energy signatures reading from the area, but why is he here? You can feel Jason’s frustration as he scans the room for the Witch Boy. “What do you want, Klarion?”

“I just want to have a little fun. That’s all,” a bodiless voice speaks from what sounds like everywhere. A wisp of smoke draws your attention to a large stack of crates, and you focus on the form of Klarion and Teekl.

“Well we’re here to cut the fun times short.” Jason takes his guns out and prepares to fight.

“Awww, come on Red Hood. You used to be so fun, but now you’re just so boring.” Klarion floats above the crates and turns upside down as if he’s having a casual conversation with an old friend. “Never was able to predict how you’d react to a situation.”

“I’ve found my reason to fight.” Jason ever so slightly turns his head to you, and the knowledge that he’s referring to you stirs up the butterflies in your stomach.

“Hmmm,” Klarion spins right side up and narrows his eyes at you. “You want to fight? I’ll give you a reason to fight.” He cackles before he starts casting a spell. Jason raises his guns to shoot him before he can do anything, but Klarion is too fast. He sends a cloud of magic directly at you.

You try to move. Really you do. Every fiber of your body is screaming to get out of the way. But your limbs don’t listen. You watch helpless as the spell gets closer and closer.

But it never hits you.

At the last second Jason shoves you out of the way, absorbing the magic in your place. You stare with wide eyes as he hunches over and trembles, attempting to fight off whatever Klarion threw at you.

“Jay—Red Hood? Are you okay?” you place a hand on his arm and the tremors immediately stop. He stands straight without saying a word.

“Well isn’t this an interesting turn of events?” Klarion giggles.

You would have mouthed off at the Witch Boy were Jason not distracting you. His entire body language is mechanical, and he’s staring directly in front of him as he walks toward you. Ever so slowly, he raises his gun.

“Jason, no!” You yell and shove his hand to redirect his aim away from you. It might have worked better had his reflexes not been so quick. While you managed to knock the gun out of his hand, he took advantage of your momentary contact to grab your wrist.

“What is wrong with you?!” He doesn’t respond. You try to rip your hand away but his grip tightens.

“Say something!” You need to see his face. There’s no way you can fully figure out what’s wrong with him as long as this helmet is on his head. You rip the hood off knowing that he wears a mask underneath for emergency situations. And this definitely qualifies as an emergency situation.

But the sight under the hood makes your blood run cold.

He looks completely normal. Except for the fact that his face is completely blank. There’s no life. No charm. He normally has at least a ghost of a smile when he looks at you. But there’s nothing.

It’s like he’s turned into a mindless zombie.

You stumble backward in shock.

“What have you done to him?!” you ask Klarion, who is floating in the rafters and cackling.

“Oh, nothing much. I’ve just taken over his mind for a bit. That’s all.” By the tone in Klarion’s voice, it’s apparent that he is having the time of his life. “He’s going to kill you. The last thing you’re going to see before you die is the face of your partner. Your murderer.”

“You bastard!” You shoot at Klarion. You spend the next several minutes trying to think of how to stop Klarion and avoiding Jason’s blows. You don’t have any ranged weapons to hit Klarion with, and if you fight Jason you risk hurting him.

But you were never much of a long term fighter, and your energy is dropping with every blow you counter. Jason catches you in a slow moment and throws his elbow down on your shoulder, sending you to the floor with a yelp of pain. While down you manage to hit your emergency alert. You need backup, and you need it fast.

When you roll over to look at Jason’s painfully blank face, it’s down the barrel of a gun.

“Jay,” you whimper. You don’t even care that Klarion’s still here. The only way you have a chance of getting him back is by calling him by his name. “Jay, baby. Please. Please come back to me. I—I don’t care if you kill me, but do it as yourself.” Tears you didn’t know were there start welling up in your eyes.

“Remember me. Remember your family. Please let me see that beautiful smile one last time. Please, Jay. I love you.”

Jason doesn’t respond. He continues to stare blankly down at you. You expected him to have pulled the trigger by now. He should have if Klarion is controlling him.

That’s when you notice that the gun is trembling in Jason’s usually steady hand.

“NO NO NO!” Klarion whines. “KILL HER!”

Jason’s hand steadies.

You close your eyes to accept your fate.


	2. Gun Control - Jason Bad End

When the gun goes of you don’t feel anything.

You open your eyes to see Jason’s face twisted in pain, his gun turned back on himself, and a bullet wound bleeding profusely. You hear yourself screaming in terror.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I think I’m content for a while. Ta ta!” Klarion giggles before dissolving into thin air.

Jason’s gun falls to the ground as he falls to his knees. You reach him in just enough time to break his fall. “JASON!” You go to caress his face when you realize that blood is coating your hand. His blood.

“Hey, babe,” he says weakly. “I bet you thought I was going to kill you for a second didn’t you.”

“How did you—”

“It was you, Y/N. I was awake the whole time but I couldn’t control myself. I kept fighting back, but he was too strong. But you. The thought of losing you was too much to bear.” He coughs a bit and winces at the pain it causes. He leans back into your arms as he breathing grows shallow.

“Jason? No, no, no. Jason! You can’t leave me! Not yet!” You take the mask off his face, and, much to your relief, he looks up at you. Slowly he raises his hand to pull the mask off your face.

“I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I pulled the trigger on your life,” he breathes.

“Jason, please, just hold on. Help is on the way.” You’re crying now, tears dripping down and mixing with the blood on his chest.

“It’s too late for me, Y/N. And you know that.”

“Please, Jay. You can’t leave me. Not again.”

“Y/N, I want you to promise me something.” His breathing is labored. He doesn’t have much time left.

“Promise—promise me that you’ll move on. And promise me you won’t use the Pit. Let me stay dead.”

“Jason don’t talk like that—”

“Find happiness. All I want from my life is for you to be happy.”

“But I can’t do that without you.”

“You have to.”

“No, Jay, I can’t. There’s something you need to know.” You’d been meaning to tell him about this for a couple of weeks, but you couldn’t find the words to do it. You take a deep breath to steady your voice. “Jason, I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father.” Your tears fall harder on the last word.

Jason stares at you for a second, processing your words. Then his face lights up. “A father.” He says and smiles up at you. “You’re going to make a wonderful mother, Y/N.”

“Jason please don’t leave us,” you sob.

“You’re a strong woman. If anyone can do this it’s you.” He reaches up to brush a tear off your cheek. “If one of us had to go, I’m glad it’s me.” His words are growing softer and softer. “I love you, Y/N. I always have, and I always—”

Suddenly his hand drops as the light fades from his eyes.

Somewhere in your mind you hear yourself screaming his name and crying into his chest.

At some point you feel a set of strong arms as Dick carries you out of the warehouse while Bruce takes Jason.

But none of it feels real to you.

How could it when the love of your life and the father of your child is dead.


	3. No Control - Reader Bad End

Every fiber of Jason’s being was fighting for control.

In his mind he was screaming for you to run away and leave him. Klarion’s magic is too strong; it’s suffocating him.

The sound of his gun going off sends him into enough distress to break Klarion’s spell. The yell of anger that started in his mind breaks out of his body, and in a moment of clarity, Jason spins to shoot at Teekl.

But the damn cat had disappeared along with Klarion.

“That was fun! Let’s do it again some time!” Klarion’s voice says before his giggles drift into silence.

Jason turns his attention back to you. “Y/N!” he yells as he runs to your crumpled form. There’s too much blood for this to end well. And the fact that he caused this weighs on his heart.

“Jason,” you mutter.

“Y/N, just hold on.” He scoops you into his arms and takes your mask off.

“Jason, you have to promise me something.” You reach up to gently peel the mask off his face.

“Y/N, don’t talk like this.” Jason shakes his head.

You ignore him and continue. “Don’t blame yourself. Be happy.” Your hand drops without you meaning for it to. “Most of all, Jay, stay in the light. Don’t let this pull you into the darkness.” Your eyelids grow heavy and your breathing shallows.

“No no no don’t leave me. I’ll never be able to live with myself!”

“I forgive you.” You breathe.

“But I can’t forgive myself.”

“You have to.”

“But what would my life be without you in it? Y/N, you are my life.” Jason is crying now, his tears mixing with the blood on your body. The blood that he drew.

A soft smile graces your face at his statement. “You would have made a wonderful father, Jaybird.”

Jason’s blood runs cold. You had mentioned needing to talk to him earlier. That you had something important you needed to tell him.

You were pregnant.

He would be a father.

“Y/N, what do you—oh. Oh, no. No. Y/N look at me! You have to stay with me!” He tries to shake you awake but the life is already fading from your face. “Y/N, you can’t leave me! You can’t give up! I can’t lose you and our baby, too!” The lights is completely gone from your eyes and your head rolls back in his arms. “Y/N!!!!” Jason screams, but he doesn’t recognize his voice.

His emotions flood him at the same time, and for once he doesn’t bother to hold them back. When Dick and Bruce arrive, he’s still sobbing and screaming your name and trying to wake you up as he holds your lifeless body to his.

Bruce tries to separate the two of you. To at least get to a safe place. But Jason won’t let go.

“Jason. Jason! You have to let her go!”

“NO!” He screams. “Don’t you understand?! I did this! I killed her!”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Dick tries his hand at comforting his brother. “You weren’t in control—”

“But I should have been! I should have been stronger!” Jason loosens his hold on you just enough for Dick to take your body from his arms. “I should have been stronger.”

Jason sits in the floor and sobs uncontrollably as Dick carries you away. He would rather be tortured than endure this pain.

“I was going to be a father, Bruce. She was pregnant. I killed the love of my life and our unborn child!” Jason picks his gun up and points it at his head. “I have nothing else to live for.”

Bruce acts quickly. He grabs the gun and throws it across the room. He holds on to his son’s wrist and looks him in the eye. “She would want you to live. There’s been enough death tonight. No more.”

“No more,” Jason starts to sob again, and Bruce does the only thing he can think to do.

He holds his son close, knowing that this is the beginning of the end of Jason’s life.


	4. Regain Control - Happy End

When the gun goes of you don’t feel anything.

You hear an animalistic cry of pain, and you open your eyes to see that Jason has turned to face where Klarion and Teekl had been, his gun pointing at now empty space.

“This isn’t over Red Hood!” Klarion’s voice echoes off the walls, and as much as you should be concerned that Klarion now has a grudge to hold against the two of you, you can’t help but sigh in relief that he’s gone.

Sudden exhaustion washes over you, and you collapse onto the floor and start crying. Tears of relief that you’ve both survived this encounter. Tears of fear at the thought of what almost was. 

“Y/N?! Are you okay?!” Jason is suddenly beside you. He’s taken off his other mask, and, even though his expression of concern hurts your heart, it’s the most relieving thing you’ve ever seen.

“Yes, Jay.” You sit up and take your mask off. In one swift motion you throw your arms around his shoulders and force your lips against his. He stiffens up at the initial shock, but eventually gives in and kisses you back. You rest your forehead against his and stare into his blue eyes. “In fact I don’t think I could be better.”

“I am so sorry, Y/N.” Jason wipes a tear from your cheek. “I should have broken free sooner.”

“You weren’t in control of yourself, Jason. But now you’re back, and we’re safe.” You break your stare and look at a crate, suddenly nervous at what you’re about to say. Something you’ve been meaning to tell him but just couldn’t find the words. “All three of us are safe.”

“All… three of us?” Jason looks at you in confusion, but you refuse to meet his gaze. “Y/N, you don’t mean…”

“Yes,” you nod before looking at him. “I’m pregnant, Jason. You’re going to be a father.”

“I can’t believe this,” Jason mutters with wide eyes. Fear rises in your stomach that he’s going to reject you. That he’ll be upset that you’re pregnant. “I mean, I’m going to be a father. But, Y/N, if I had pulled the trigger… if I hadn’t regained control…”

“That doesn’t matter now.” You place your hands on either side of his face so that he looks at you. “What matters is that you did regain control of yourself. Because you’re strong, Jason.”

“It wasn’t because of me. It was because of you. Because you fought for me. You brought me back, Y/N. And I’m so, so glad you did.” He pulls you into a tight embrace, and you relax into him.

“I still can’t believe it.” He mutters in your ear. “I’m going to be a father.”

“You’d better believe it, Jaybird.” You giggle, and he places a hand over your belly.

“I… I never thought about being a father. I never really had a good example.” He says with fear in his eyes. “What if I’m not good enough?”

“Jason Peter Todd. Don’t you dare think that you won’t be an amazing father. Because you will be.” You smile at him.

“If I am it will only be because you’re such an amazing woman. You brought me back into the light, Y/N. I can never repay you for that.”

“Your love is all the payment I need, Jason.”

“I small price considering I get your love in return.” Jason smiles, and you see calm slowly wash over his features once again.

“Now come on,” you stand up and pull Jason with you. “Let’s go get some froyo and talk about baby names.”


End file.
